


All That Matters

by yomimashou



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing else matters when Juri is looking into Taiga's eyes onstage in EX Theater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Taiga and Juri did an a cappella duet in the Gamushara shows, and it had better be aired on TV because it was amazing. This was written for [shiritori](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)~

Nothing else matters when Juri is looking into Taiga's eyes onstage in EX Theater. It sounds sappy as hell, but it's the truth. He doesn't think about the times they did or didn't mess up in their double dutch routine, or whether or not the fans or the Juniors voted for them that day, or whether Taiga is going to take revenge on Reia for touching Juri during the opening number. And he doesn't think about more serious things like how it sucks that their whole group--their not-really-group--didn't get to perform together, or how even the ones of them who did don't know when the next time will be. During their duet, all he sees is Taiga shining under the stage lights, and all he hears is their overlapping voices, the screams of the fans hushed for once to listen. They'd had to rehearse for ages to get the timing right, to get Juri to stop fucking up his rap when Taiga started singing, but now it's second nature, and he doesn't care if Shintaro teases them about being married, this is Juri's favorite part of the show.

They don't have that much time afterwards before they have to be back onstage, just the few minutes taken up by Shintaro and Morohoshi's corner, and Juri will have to apologize to his best friend later, because none of that time is ever spent watching Shintaro's performance. They're still wrapped up in each other, in the intensity of singing together, alone, for the crowd, and as soon as they make it all the way into the wings, they pull each other close, both of them moving at the same time, Taiga burying his face in Juri's neck and Juri's hands stroking up and down Taiga's arms, and then his back. They don't have long, but Juri needs to feel Taiga against him in that moment, needs something concrete after everything the song makes him feel, and it seems like Taiga does, too. In a few moments their heart rates will calm down a little and they'll psych themselves back up to go onstage and dance with the rest of their team, but for now Juri lets himself keep thinking about nothing but Taiga, because that's all that matters right now.


End file.
